


"Yeeep, lets do dis."

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, NeighborsAU, annoyingneighbors, m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the neighbour above us keeps being really loud and we are done with talking to him so we meet up to plan our revenge' AU <br/>MIXED WITH <br/>'you knocked furiously on my door to tell me to stop having loud sex but when i appear fully clothed in front of you, we both are disturbed by the thought of it being the old man from above u' AU</p><p>both not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yeeep, lets do dis."

Clarke was breathing heavily, just sitting there waiting.  
If she heard another daMN moan -

And there it was, the low moan and the constant smacking of the headboard of the bed echoing around the room.  
This was the third time she had been woken up at 6am to this, and it wasn't fair anymore.

Caught in her rage, she marched out of her apartment wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and pyjama shorts and knocked on her neighbours door.  
When the door opened, Clarke almost forgot what she was even here for - the girl was beautiful, her brunette hair draped over one shoulder, striking green eyes and she was dressed in an army like uniform.  
It wasn't until the brunette raised an eyebrow in amusement as her, did she speak,"Um hi."

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop having such loud sex please? You keep fucking waking me up and 6am really man?"

"Oh, that's not me."

"What?"

"You mean the headboard and the moaning a couple minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Yep, not me. I thought it was you."

"No...what the fuck."

Both girls looked up and down the halls, sharing a look of confusion.

After a minute of pondering, the girl spoke," I think it's the old guy above us."

Clarke's nose wrinkled,"ew."

"Mhm, I know. Who are you anyways?"

"Clarke, I'm from next door."

"Lexa" 

Clarke checked out Lexa, not being discreet at all though.

"Military?" She asked, gesturing towards Lexa's uniform.

"Oh nah, I host paint balling games." Lexa mumbled with a grin.

"That sounds like a fun job." Clarke stated lamely.

"Yeah it is, you get a lot of bruises though but I don't mind.   
So I'm guessing this isn't the first time the noises have woken you up?"

"Nope, more around the third."

"I don't think just asking him to keep it down will help, he's a moody asshole. So you wanna fix this?"

"How though?"

"Come in, we can plan our revenge over hot chocolate." 

Clarke couldn't refuse.

 

 

A couple hot chocolates later and the girls had hatched a plan.

"So, You give me a boost on your balcony and i climb onto his, then pull you up and we sneak in."

Lexa nodded enthusiastically then halted,"Wait that's breaking and entering, illegal shiz."

"Well we don't get caught then."  
Clarke replied, trying not to smile at how cute she sounded saying shiz.

"You in?"

"Yeeeep, let's do dis."

 

 

They waited until the time when mr.asshole usually went to do laundry then rushed out into the balcony.

"Okay, whatever you do don't let me fall." Clarke mumbled before stepping onto Lexa's tensed hands.

In one push, Clarke was up and on the guys balcony.  
She leant over the edge and offered her hand to Lexa but to her surprise Lexa was already clambering over the balcony bars herself.

"Woah, that upper body strength tho." Clarke commented, earning a smirk from Lexa.  
Within seconds they were inside and creeping around.

Both of them managed to pull the bed slightly further away from the wall, this would stop the headboard smacking against the wall during activities.  
Just as they were about to leave, the door opened.

They both stared at each other, panicked as they knew they only had about a minute until he turned the corner past the kitchen and saw them by the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Clarke muttered, looking around desperately.

They both knew there was no way they'd make it to the balcony without being noticed.  
"Wait, we can pretend we just stumbled into the wrong apart because we are drunk and distracted." Lexa suggested.

"What distracts you so much that you don't pay attention to the door number? That's a shit idea." 

"Well we haven't got anything better so.." Lexa trailed off, before pressing herself up against Clarke.

"What're you doi-" Clarke started but stopped when she realized what Lexa wanted.

She started kissing Lexa, passionately and although this was just an excuse to get outta here, she was kinda enjoying it.

The kiss grew more heated and Lexa knew they had to be distracted with more than just kissing, so with this in mind she quickly unbuttoned her shirt before attaching her lips to Clarke's neck.

Clarke let her hands start to roam up Lexa's torso as she tried not to moan from the things Lexa was doing to her neck - she knew there would be a mark left but it was so worth it.

Pulling Lexa up from her neck, she started kissing her again as she touched her.

The old guy eventually hobbled around the corner, gasping when he saw the two of them.

"What are you doing??!" He yelled.

They finally broke apart, Lexa busying herself with doing her shirt back up as Clarke spoke up,"Oh shit, I'm so sorry we must've wandered into the wrong apartment." She mumbled apologetically,"we was distracted, sorry." And with that both girls basically sprinted out of there.

When they reached Lexa's apartment door, Clarke went to walk back to hers, not knowing what to expect to happen after the previous events.

But Lexa gripped her wrist,"you can come in if you want." She muttered, glancing down at her lips.

Clarke didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah, again idk.


End file.
